Conventionally, an example of known techniques related to the heat sink structure applied to electronic control devices of this kind is “heat sink structure for electronic components” (see Patent Document 1) in which the lower end of a strip-shaped metal plate having spring properties is fixed to a printed board, the upper end of the metal plate is pressed onto the ceiling of the housing to which to insert the printed board, an electronic component to be mounted on the printed board is attached to the metal plate, the upper end of the metal plate is bent into the shape of ‘<’ in vertical cross section, and one piece of the metal plate on its distal end is in contact with the ceiling of the housing.
Another known technique related to similar heat sink structures is “vehicle-mounted electronic device” (see Patent Document 2) in which multiple printed circuit boards having a particular shape on which electronic components are mounted with a metal plate having a particular shape placed therebetween is attached, these printed circuit boards are electrically connected to each other by external connecting means to form a laminate structure, a connector is connected to one edge of the laminate structure, and all the portion except the front surface of the connector and a particular portion of the metal plate is resin-sealed.